Disclosed in patent literature 1 is a solder coating device that includes (a) a flow tank that houses solder in a molten state, (b) an electromagnetic pump, provided inside the flow tank, that ejects solder from an ejection outlet to coat the solder on a circuit board, and (c) a cooling device that cools the electromagnetic pump by supplying nitrogen gas to the electromagnetic pump.